


Drifting

by MidnightWolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MidnightWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one Nation Russia trusts to help him escape the demons in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the kink meme.

Russia shuffles his feet, a length of black silk in his hand as he knocks on the door to Canada's room. He's nervous, but then, he always grows nervous when he approaches Canada for a session, even though he knows Canada would never hurt him.  
  
“Ivan?” Canada looks slightly puzzled for a moment, before his eyes fall on the dark silk Russia holds out to him, widening in recognition.  
  
“Please,” Russia whispers. Canada won't deny him, he knows it, but he can't hide from the fear that this time he will be left to deal with his demons alone.  
  
Canada reaches out, taking Russia's hand in his, with the silk between them. “Of course, Ivan.” He smiles, gently pulling Russia into his room and showing him to the four-poster bed. Russia sits on the mattress, as Canada gathers his kit – once the session begins, Canada will not leave Russia's side, and so everything must be ready before hand.  
  
The blindfold begins the session, as Canada eases the silk from Russia's hand, folding it and holding Russia close as he lowers it over Russia's eyes. Russia trembles, feeling Canada's slender arms against his shoulders, but this is what he wants. What he needs.  
  
“Ssh,” Canada hums, breath warm against Russia's neck. “Just relax.”  
  
With the blindfold snug over his eyes, Russia can feel himself beginning to drift. He's not gone yet, but it's starting. Canada's hands are soft against his skin, pulling at his clothes, gently removing them.  
  
Russia finds himself being pressed down, until he's laying on his back against the bed, his hands lifted up and locked in padded cuffs that hold them above his head. An idle tug proves them to be quite sturdy, likely wrapped around the headboard, even as Canada whispers, “it's alright. I'm right here.”  
  
Canada's hand brushes down Russia's leg, sliding a foam pillow underneath his lower back and pulling his leg up and binding it to the appropriate bed post. He does the same to the other leg, never once failing to touch some part of Russia's skin, and then he moves back around the bed, trailing his hand up Russia's body.  
  
“How does that feel? Is anything too tight? Too loose?”  
  
Pulling at the restraints, Russia shakes his head, the movements feeling heavy in his hazy state. He doesn't speak, not wanting to break the spell, but Canada doesn't mind, brushing a warm hand through his hair.

“That's good,” Canada tells him in a soft voice. “You're doing just fine, just let me know if you need to stop.”  
  
Russia hums in agreement.  
  
“I'm going to text the others now. Do you want the gag while we wait?”  
  
Tilting his head towards Canada's voice, Russia opens his mouth. The gag is thick and pliable, almost like sucking on a real cock, and it helps him to stop thinking as he closes his mouth around it.  
  
“Beautiful,” Canada breaths into Russia's hair, filling him with a soothing warmth. The demons are gone, leaving him drifting alone with only Canada's touch and voice to anchor him. It doesn't even matter what Canada says, his words rolling together into a soft melody in Russia's head.  
  
The hands at his legs nearly startle him, but Canada is still talking, still brushing his hair, and so Russia lets himself fade once more. He's safe, gasping in quiet delight as he is filled so thoroughly, the small tension that shivers up his spine at what the Nations that hate him could do if they found him like this vanishing as Canada presses a kiss to his cheek.  
  
Canada won't let anyone hurt him.  
  
He barely notices as the gag is removed, except to whine in the brief moment before his mouth is full once more, this time with heavy, musky cock.  
  
He doesn't count the Nations, far too out of it to care who they might be or how many they are, simply basking in the sensations as Canada's voice weaves a spell around him. When it's finally over, and Russia is left empty, he whines, turning his head and trying to suck at Canada's fingers, not ready to be finished yet.  
  
Canada just laughs, his voice like sparkles in the darkness, letting Russia suckle his fingers for a moment.  
  
“It's time to wake up, Ivan.”  
  
The cuffs are undone, and then Russia is left with the gag as the bonds on his legs are released. He pulls away when Canada tries to remove the blindfold, grasping at Canada in a silent plea. He doesn't want to be done yet.

Understanding and gentle as always, Canada kisses his forehead, climbing up onto the bed and sliding behind Russia, letting him curl up and rest his head on Canada's lap like a child as Canada hums a quiet song and runs gentle fingers through his hair.


End file.
